A Missing Piece
by Haalyle
Summary: Silver can't help but feel that something is missing from his otherwise perfect future. With the aid of the Chaos Emeralds, he travels to the past in search for what it is he's missing. But what if the thing he's missing is love? Sonilver. AU.
1. A Missing Piece

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: I've been meaning to write this for a while now and I'm finally getting around to it. See here, I'm kind of having Writer's Block for** _ **Restrained**_ **, but I'm not giving up on that story. I will get back to it. But, lately, I've been in the Sonilver mood and I've had this idea for awhile now.**

 **Will warn you, it is AU, but only mainly because of the whole timeline thing.**

* * *

A Missing Piece

* * *

He looked at the two glimmering emeralds in his hands, contemplating whether it would be a good idea or not. Time travel was always something to worry about. What if something went wrong? It would be hard to undo the things that could be done.

But why contemplate time traveling when this world was already perfect enough. He had everything he wanted. Everything he needed. And yet, there was still something missing.

Being of 14 years of age, he still had his whole life ahead of him. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more out there. And he didn't believe what he was looking for would be in the future. Rather the past.

The white hedgehog looked up into the starry night sky, the full moon beaming down upon him with it's silvery light, further brightening his already white fur. He couldn't read the stars, that wasn't the power that had been given to him. Rather psychokinesis, which was pretty normal within this day and age.

But that wasn't the matter he had at that moment. He looked back down at the blue and green emeralds that lay in his hands, said to contain unlimited power. How he had managed to obtain these rare emeralds was something he rather leave untold. Pulling a few strings had to be done.

So he might as well use them. Although he had no idea how.

If these emeralds has unlimited power and were in the wrong hands, it would cause chaos. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted control over them so he could go to the past and find what was missing.

The silver hedgehog's golden eyes opened wide at the sudden realization from his thoughts. _Chaos... these could very well be called Chaos Emeralds! But I would I be able to have any 'control' over them?_

A very simplistic idea struck the hedgehog and he clutched the emeralds in a tight grip.

"Chaos... Control."

Upon muttering the words, he felt a strong sense from the emeralds and watched as the air in front of him began to swirl, bringing what appeared to be a portal into view. The portal had a dark purple colour as it swirled in front of him.

Continuing to hold the emeralds close to him, the silver hedgehog stepped into the portal, unsure of what would lie ahead.

* * *

"Hang on Sonic! I need to get my wrench! I never leave the workshop without it!" Tails cried out to his best friend as he flew into his workshop quickly, scavenging through his many toolboxes to find his wrench.

Upon searching through the second to last one, he found it lying with a bunch of other tools. A large smile appeared on the young fox's face and he quickly grabbed the wrench and stood back up only to turn around to an unknown guest.

Standing in front of him was a hedgehog he had never seen before. This hedgehog had silver quills and white chest fur. His golden eyes starred into the young kits blue ones with confusion. Neither of them moved.

"What's taking you so long?!" Sonic called out, running to the doorway of Tails' workshop and looking in. Seeing the stranger starring at the two-tailed fox, the blue hedgehog dropped his grin, "Who are you?"

This was, clearly, directed at the silver hedgehog.

The silver hedgehog turned to face the blue hedgehog and simply replied, "I am Silver the hedgehog and you both are?"

 _Such an original name,_ Sonic thought, rolling his eyes slightly as he introduced himself, "I'm Sonic and this is my buddy Tails. What are you doing in his workshop?"

Silver looked back at the young kitsune.

Tails shrugged, "I don't know how he got here Sonic. I just found my wrench and when I turned around he was right there!"

Sonic crossed his arms, continuing to look at the silver hedgehog with a slightly irritated expression, "And how did you just come in so quietly?"

Silver looked down at his hands that were now empty. _Oh no_ , Silver felt his heart start to beat with worry and panic. However, remembering the question from the blue hedgehog, he attempted to responded as calmly as he could, "I've come here from the future, you see, and I had no idea I'd end up in this fox's workshop." He then looked back down at his hands, wondering how the emeralds had managed to disappear so quickly. _Perhaps it might have something to do with this timeline. Perhaps they have these emeralds here and thus be bringing extra emeralds would mess up the timeline. Or they could have been scattered to a different timeline. There are so many possibilities._

The two-tailed fox and the blue hedgehog looked at him with surprised expressions, but Sonic spoke, "Oh well... I suppose that can happen. Is something wrong with your hands?" He eyed Silver's hands curiously.

Silver forced a small smile onto his muzzle, shaking his head, "No, no. That's nothing to worry about."

"We should get going Sonic! Amy's waiting for us!" Tails exclaimed suddenly in a hurry. He propelled his two tails like a helicopter and took off, out of the workshop.

"I'll be right with you buddy!" Sonic called back and turned his full attention to the silver hedgehog, a hand on his hip, "So, you're from the future huh? What's with the weird quills?"

 _Weird?_ Silver put his hands over the top of his head, feeling his quills through this fingers, "Well, it's not really 'weird' from where I'm from."

"That's normal then? Is there anything else that you have that we don't?"

"I don't know, can anyone here do psychokinesis?" Silver asked with a plain shrug.

Sonic raised an eye ridge, "What?"

Silver smiled as he picked up one of the tools from one of Tails' toolboxes. A teal glow illuminating from the tool as it lifted up into the sky.

"Oh," Sonic shook his head and turned away from Silver, "Eh, you're pretty cool. But I'm heaps cooler! I bet you can't keep up!" With a wink, the azure hedgehog sped out of the workshop in a blur.

Silver walked to the doorway and watched the blue hedgehog run at an impressive speed. He looked back inside in the workshop. _This is where the portal dropped me off... interesting._ Thinking it best to close the door before leaving, that's what the silver hedgehog did before following the blue hedgehog's trail, using his ability to gain extra speed. Running was never Silver's forte, so in a normal foot race the blue hedgehog would obviously win. But having trained himself with his psychokinetic ability, traveling around at a decent speed was fairly easy.

* * *

The blue hedgehog looked over his shoulder to see how Silver was doing and gasped slightly at how close the silver hedgehog was gaining.

"Oh, I see how it is," Sonic smirked as he increased his speed.

 _This wasn't a race... but,_ Silver smiled, enjoying this playful race. He hadn't done something like this in a long time. One could say he had missed it.

He soon noticed the blue hedgehog slowing down and could only think that he had reached his destination.

Silver put his feet on the ground and walked up the grassy hill that Sonic had led to. He reached the top where he found a single, large tree that was surrounded with a bunch of people. A sight Silver had never seen.

If people were going to meet up, they'd go somewhere heaps more private and only have a maximum of 6. The silver hedgehog had always thought these restrictions were stupid, but he had nothing to say about. And in a way, he didn't even know 6 people.

Silver stood at the edge of the hill, looking out over the grassy landscape that seemed incredibly free. The small breeze made the grass sway back and forth as if it were water.

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you around before," Asked a feminine voice from behind the silver hedgehog.

As Silver turned around to face the speaker, who happened to be a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress that has white around the bottom. He also noticed Sonic coming over to his direction as well.

"He's not from around here Amy," Sonic sighed, "He's from the future, apparently."

Silver glared at Sonic as Amy clapped her hands.

"Either way, he can join us!" Amy grabbed hold of Silver's right arm and pulled him over to the tree. He tried to pull back, but she was heaps stronger than she looked.

 _The people here amaze me. They have all different types of abilities,_ Silver was in awe of this large group of people, all different, all individual.

"You must have a name."

"Silver," The silver hedgehog simply replied. It wasn't a name he liked or hated, he had a rather neutral attitude towards it.

Amy didn't really reply, rather she made an odd noise as if she thought it was adorable.

Silver found he felt awkward being around so many people at once, he was not used to it. So he found his focus was mainly on the ground.

"Here," Someone patted his shoulder and looked up and turned to his side to see who it was.

It was the blue hedgehog, he gave him a smile and nodded to the edge of the hill he had been before, "You look a little uncomfortable. Amy can be like that."

Silver gave a small nod as he walked away from the group and to the edge of the hill with the blue hedgehog.

"So, what made you want to come to the past anyway? Is your future really that bad?" Sonic asked in a slightly curious tone.

"No, my future is great. It's just... I felt like I was missing something. And I had an even stronger feeling that it would be sometime in the past," Silver explained, realizing how easy it had been to trust the azure hedgehog with the information.

"How'd you get here?"

"Do you have 'Chaos Emeralds' here?" Silver asked, turning to face the blue hedgehog, a neutral expression on his face.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, why? Is that how you got here?"

"I had two of them and they disappeared. I can only guess that the reason they're not here is because it would be against the laws of time to have duplicates of the same thing within one timeline. But I've also thought that they could also be lost in some other timeline..." Silver shrugged, adjusting the gloves on his hands.

"So that's why you were looking at your hands," It wasn't a question. Sonic sighed, "I guess we'll have to go on an adventure to find some. How many did you use?"

"I could only obtain two."

"Their colours?"

"Blue and green," _Kind of like the colour of you and your eyes,_ Silver thought and quickly discarded it. There was no time to think in such a way.

"I'll see what Tails can come up with after this is done for the day," Sonic explained and then chuckled, "Wait a sec... you don't have somewhere to stay do you?"

Silver shook his head, looking back down at the grassy ground.

"Don't worry about it. You can stay at mine. I like ya because you keep up with me," Sonic grinned at him.

Silver looked back up at the blue hedgehog, starring into his green eyes. _So much trust for someone you barely know... why?_

Silver gave a small nod and muttered quietly, "Thanks."

"No problem!"

 _Perhaps this is what I'm looking for..._

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading.**


	2. Sonic's House

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: Yes this is a multi-chaptered story. I am not cruel enough to just leave it there to your imagination. And with that said, let's see what happens in chapter two.**

* * *

Sonic's House

* * *

Sonic had offered to lead the way and seeing as Silver didn't know anything about the place he was in, let him do so. They walked past Tails' workshop in silence before Sonic pointed to a small one story little house that lay alone in the wilderness. Only a single, yellow light that was on top of the door that illuminated the entrance.

Silver stood in his tracks, ignoring the blue hedgehog that walked past and only stopped when noticing that the silver hedgehog wasn't following him. Even though this small house was like the place he inhabited, there was an atmosphere about it that was different. That actually gave it a home like feeling. It didn't feel like some apartment that was all just concrete and metal, it looked to be made out of wood. It was hard to tell what colour the house was painted, as it was too dark to see.

"Is something wrong?" Sonic asked Silver, putting a hand on his hip and tapping his foot with impatience.

Silver shook his head and didn't reply, not knowing what to say. So they continued up the porch.

The silver hedgehog watched as Sonic placed what appeared to be a key into a mechanism under the door knob. Silver had no clue what it was, but it appeared to be used for security purposes.

A gust of warm air gushed against Silver's fur as he entered the house behind the azure hedgehog, looking around the house as Sonic turned on the lights and closed the door.

"Well, this is where I rest. I suppose you could say it's my home, but I'm usually too busy doing other things to rest here," Sonic explained as he put the keys into a small basket onto a table that sat next to the front door. He faced Silver and smiled, "This also means I don't actually have a guest bedroom."

Silver shrugged as if it were no problem. Not that he really got a lot of rest ever since a particular thing happened that caused him to be alone, to have no one by his side.

Sonic chuckled, "You could sleep on the bed if you want, I don't mind taking the couch as that's usually where I sleep." He walked away from Silver and into a room down the hall.

The hall that Silver stood in had four branch ways. Two to the left and two to the right. Sonic had went through the first one of the right. Wanting to become familiar with the current setting he was in, Silver decided to look through the first room to the left.

A single bed lay near the far wall, right near the corner underneath a window that sat in the middle wall and would look out to the sunrise. Silver noticed that the colour palette for the house all seemed to be a faint blue colour, giving a relaxing atmosphere to the house.

As there was nothing else of interest in the room, Silver decided to go to the room next to it. A three seater couch sat on the far wall with a small coffee table sitting in front of it. Everything about this house seemed to be rather comfy even if there was hardly anything in it. And Silver liked it. He wished where he lived was like this.

"Bet this is nothing compared to where you live in your future, hey?" Sonic asked from the other room.

Silver walked across the hall and into, what appeared to be, the kitchen where Sonic was standing near a kettle, the sound of it's high whining drowning out the crickets outside. Sonic turned around to face him and smirked.

"Where I inhabit, I only have three rooms and not even a hall. Just the essentials really. A bathroom, a bedroom and a kitchen," Silver explained, leaning against the counter on the right side of the room.

Sonic shrugged, "Well then, it's not much different from mine, is it?"

Silver, quickly, shook his head, "Oh no! Yours is way different! Where I inhabit, everything is either metal or concrete, it's not very pretty to look at. Just shades of white and grey."

"I noticed the way you were looking at the lock as I was opening the door. You don't use locks?" Sonic asked, turning back to face the kettle that had stopped crying out and poured the boiled water into two mugs.

"No, we don't have such a manual device."

"But surely there must be some sort of security measure!"

Silver looked down at his gloves and sighed, "These gloves I'm wearing are made especially for me. Not only do the signals on them glow when I use psychokinesis, but a scanner is used so I can enter where I inhabit."

Sonic didn't say anything, instead he turned around and handed a mug to Silver. Silver held it in his hands, immediately warming them up. He looked down at the white, hot beverage in the mug and looked at Sonic with a questioning look, "What is this?"

"You've never had tea?" Sonic asked the silver hedgehog with surprise.

Silver looked back at the mug in realization, "So, this is what actual tea looks like."

Sonic couldn't keep the look of surprise off of his face as he finished his mug of tea and washed the left over contents of it in the sink. He turned to Silver, after doing so, and a smile returned to his face.

Silver drank the beverage slowly, devouring the natural taste of it for he thought he may never taste something like this ever again. After finishing the tea, he looked at Sonic's out stretched hands, putting the mug in them.

"You like it?" Sonic asked as he washed out the mug and stood near the counter.

Silver wasn't too sure. He had tasted some wonderful things and some disgusting, awful things before, but he didn't know whether he liked the tea or not. So he shrugged, having no other way to put it.

"As much as I would love to bombard you with questions of your future, I'm gonna go and rest. I'll talk to Tails tomorrow morning and see if he can pin-point locations of the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said, leaving the kitchen and heading into the lounge room.

Silver went into the bedroom and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Silver watched from the door way as Sonic lay on the couch and looked back at him. Silver felt shivers down his back and wanted to look away, but couldn't get his eyes away from the emerald green ones that were staring right at him.

"Is something wrong?" Sonic asked quietly, prompting himself up on his elbow.

"I... uh... can't get to sleep," Silver reasoned, entering the lounge room and sitting cross-legged on the carpet. He sighed, looking down at it.

It was true, he hadn't been able to get any sleep. Excitement, curiosity, fear and other emotions and feelings ran wild within him, leaving him staring at the ceiling and being unable to sleep. He had imagined many bad things happening. Not being able to return to his timeline. Messing up the timeline in some way. He had tried shaking this images out, but that just didn't work.

He then looked back up at Sonic, "What about you? Your eyes were wide open!"

"I got some sleep," Sonic told him, sitting up and stretching his arms out, "But then I felt someone staring at me and it woke me up."

Silver looked back down at the carpet. He couldn't help it, he couldn't help that he was in so much awe over the blue hedgehog. He found it unbelievable who he was, how he acted and everything. The main thing Silver couldn't get out of his head was the look of his green eyes, those brilliant green eyes that shone even in the dark. The silver hedgehog didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about them, why he couldn't stop looking at them... which he was once again doing.

"Silver," Sonic started and then quickly became quiet, as if wondering if the question he wanted to ask would be unsuitable.

"No," Silver shook his head and sighed deeply, "I don't have any friends if that's what you're asking."

"Oh... I mean I was only guessing with how you were acting yesterday..." Sonic got off the couch and sat in front of the silver hedgehog, "Surely there must have been someone there for you."

Silver looked back up and gave a small nod, "Yeah, there was." He stopped, not knowing if he would be able to speak about it or not. Yet, those green eyes gave him courage and so he took a deep breath and continued, "She was a mentor for me as soon as I reached a mature age. She was only meant to help me for a year, but we kind of formed a sibling like relationship and still looked out for each other even when it was past the date in which we could ever meet up. Let me tell you, Sonic, not everyone can be trusted. There was someone I trust who turned my life around... who ruined her life completely."

"What happened to her? Was she imprisoned?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I'm not the only one who knows about the Chaos Emeralds and time travel," Was all Silver replied with as he looked away from Sonic and stopped talking.

Sonic sighed, putting a gloved hand over Silver's right shoulder, reassuringly, "Since you haven't made very many friends where you're from, you're bound to make some here... maybe some enemies too."

 _Don't even start..._ Silver put on a smile and looked back at Sonic, a pink glow filling the room, alerting them that the sun was coming up.

"Tails is bound to be up soon," Sonic commented as he took his hand away from Silver and stood up, looking at the window, "Do you want to try and get some more rest? Or... perhaps a little race?"

Silver stood up as well, an actual smile appearing on his face, "A race sounds good to me."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	3. Going on an Adventure!

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: I'll just right a simple AN here. I finished Sonic Unleashed.**

* * *

Going on an Adventure!

* * *

The race to get to Tails' workshop was short. This was great for Silver, having not much rest from the previous night and hardly having enough energy to use psychokinesis to gain speed. Instead, he tagged along behind the cobalt hedgehog rather than race ahead of him.

Upon reaching the workshop that Silver had arrived in, Sonic noticed the drop in energy of the silver hedgehog and slowed down as they approached the door, opening it up and letting Silver in first.

"I think you're going to need a decent rest before we go on our adventure," Sonic explained to Silver as they walked in and found Tails standing over a large metal table, fiddling around on his Miles Electric.

Silver simply nodded in agreement. Sonic was right. There was no way he'd be able to go anywhere in the shape that he was in.

"Morning Tails! So, have you managed to locate any of the Chaos Emeralds?" The azure hedgehog asked the two-tailed fox, who had turned around to face them.

Tails scratched the top of his head in a nervous manner, still focusing his attention on the Miles Electric, "No... no I haven't. I was just about to go out and take a fly in the plane with the radar to see if I could pick anything up."

A large, playful smile appeared on the blue hedgehog's face, "Sounds like fun." He turned away from Tails to face Silver, his expression softened when he saw the silver hedgehog sitting on the floor near a wall, his eyes closed, a peaceful look on his face.

"Although, I don't think our newcomer will be able to join us on the start of this adventure. He had trouble sleeping last night and the race here definitely wore him out."

Tails smiled, he turned around to face the table and crouched to look underneath it. He pulled out a mattress and placed in the middle of the room.

"I'll go and get the sheets," Tails said as he left the workshop, leaving Sonic's sight.

Sonic silently walked to Silver and softly grabbed his legs and the back of his head, lifting him up carefully. He looked down at the young hedgehog and watched as he snuggled into his chest. He moved his hand slowly and stroked through the quills on the top of his head.

 _How did he get his quills like this?_

Sonic heard Tails return and turned around to face him. Tails laughed a bit as he put the sheets on the mattress.

"What? What's so funny?" Sonic asked with confusion as he went to the mattress and lowered Silver onto it gently, putting his full attention on Tails after he had done so.

"Oh nothing," Tails replied quickly and snatched the Miles Electric off of the table, suddenly looking determined, "So we're looking for the green and blue emeralds, right?"

"That's what he said," Sonic nodded, walking out of the workshop with Tails following behind, closing the door as the headed out and towards the plane.

"What I'm going to do first is try and locate where all them... except for the lone exception of the fourth emerald as we know who has that one."

Sonic chuckled and smiled, hoping onto the rear of the plane, "Yeah."

* * *

Silver's ear flicked upon hearing a nose close to him. At that moment, he knew he was awake, but continued to have his eyes closed as to give whoever had entered the workshop the illusion that he was still sleeping.

"Oh!"

It was a surprised, female gasp. Silver instantly knew who it was and opened one eye to look at the pink hedgehog.

"You're awake!"

Silver sat up, nodded and was about to say something but, instead, yawned.

"I'm sorry! I was just looking for Sonic," She exclaimed, looking at the silver hedgehog with concern. She sat on the bed next to him.

"I think he left with Tails," Silver simply replied, not exactly sure where the blue hedgehog had gone.

"Oh, I can never catch him," Amy sighed, thumping the edge of the bed with her hand.

"Why are you looking for him?" The white hedgehog asked in confusion, throwing his legs over the edge and getting ready to stand.

"Why wouldn't I? We're fated lovers after all!" Amy exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

Silver tried to keep his disbelief off of his face by turning away from the pink hedgehog and standing up. He stretched his arms out.

"So, Silver..." Amy hesitated and waited for the silver hedgehog to look at her, "Why did you decide to come to the past?"

Silver shrugged, "It was an instinct feeling. I thought that what I would be looking for would be in the past."

"And have you found it?"

Silver lowered his head to the ground. He still wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, but that feeling only this morning talking to Sonic seemed to be what it was. At least, he hoped. He decided not to tell the pink hedgehog these thoughts and simply shook his head.

"I'm silly! You only came here yesterday! Of course you can't just find what you're looking for in a single day!" Amy exclaimed loudly, jumping off of the mattress and grabbing a hold of one of Silver's hands, "But first, you've gotta check out this place!"

Silver looked at her with wide, surprised eyes, "W-what?!"

Amy ran to the door, dragging the silver hedgehog behind her, "C'mon! I know the perfect place to start off!"

* * *

"Tails, let's get back. It's sunset, we've found four out of the seven of them, I think that'll do for today," Sonic explained to the young kit.

Tails nodded in agreement, he turned his head slightly in Sonic's direction, "You're not getting cold back there, are you?"

"No..." Sonic's teeth chattered as he gripped the back of Tails' seat tightly, his arms completely numb.

"Well, I did offer to let you down -"

"Near the water!" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

Tails chuckled to himself and turned the plane around, heading back to his workshop.

* * *

"What are these creatures?" The silver hedgehog asked Amy, as he picked one of the small blue creatures up. The creature looked at him, it's little dot above its head turning into a question mark.

"They're called Chao. Aren't they adorable?" Amy asked as she picked one up that looked very much like her.

Silver put the chao down and picked one of the nuts up, handing it to the chao. He watched as it hungrily ate the nut. How had this day turned this way? How had he let this pink hedgehog procrastinate his mission further? The simple answer was that he was curious about it.

"Hang on..." Amy turned to look at Silver, cradling the Amy chao in her arms, "You don't have these in the future?"

"They're probably somewhere, I've never seen one before though," Silver shrugged and was caught off guard as one of the chao jumped upon him. He grabbed hold of the squirming blue chao and held it in front of him.

Amy ran over to him, looking at him with disbelief, "Nah ah, no way! Why does he come to you and not me?"

Silver looked at the chao closely. It seemed to have many characteristics of Sonic, looking very much like him, "Is this Sonic's?"

Amy nodded and tried to grab the chao off of him. The blue chao jumped out of Silver's grip and ran away from the pink hedgehog.

"Hmpf, that chao is as stubborn as the person who looks after it."

"Have you ever thought... that maybe... he's just not into you..." Silver slowly said as he stood up.

Amy turned face him. Anger flashed in her eyes for a split second before she smiled, forcefully, "Ha! That's funny!" She giggled, grabbing a hold of his hand again, "I know he does."

Silver simply nodded, deciding not to say anything against her judgement, "Yeah, you're right. Uh... it's getting pretty dark out."

"Do you want to come back with me?" Amy asked the silver hedgehog with a large, welcoming smile.

Silver withdrew his hand from hers and shook his head, "No thanks. I'll be okay. Uh... see you later!" All the white hedgehog wanted to do was get away from her. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just felt uncomfortable around her. All she did all day, as they toured the town, was talk about Sonic and it really started to get on his nerves.

He left the Chao Garden and headed in the direction that he believed was Tails' workshop.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sonic asked as he roamed around the workshop, looking for the white hedgehog.

Tails shrugged, "I don't know. But whoever came in knocked my lock in," Tails sighed, shaking his head, "Amy probably took him somewhere."

Sonic sighed deeply, standing up straight and heading out of the door, "I'll go and look for him, hopefully they didn't go too far."

* * *

The silver hedgehog could see a figure heading his way. He wasn't too sure who it was and he wasn't going to take any chances in finding out. He hid behind one of the many trees, waiting for the figure to pass.

The figure skated past him, he caught sight of red streaks through his quills, but the silver hedgehog wasn't too sure as the figure had moved so fast.

Silver stepped out from behind the tree and found another figure heading towards him.

"Hey Silver! I've been looking for you!" The figure called out, waving a hand out as it stopped.

Silver realized it was Sonic and walked over to him, "Who was that?" He asked the blue hedgehog, looking over his shoulder.

Sonic smiled, "It was just Shadow, don't worry about him." Sonic started walking with Silver following alongside him, "Anyway, where were you?"

Silver groaned, "Amy came into the workshop and woke me. She told me she was looking for you and then she practically dragged me around town and apart from telling me what everything was, she would not stop talking about you," Silver turned to face Sonic, "She seems very... fond of you."

Sonic smirked, nervously, "Yeah... _fond_..."

"I really hope you don't mind, Sonic, but can I sleep in the bed tonight?" Silver asked shyly, rubbing his eyes.

The cobalt hedgehog smiled and gave Silver the thumbs up as they near his house, "No problem!"

* * *

Silver lay in the bed, starring up at the ceiling. _I was so sure I was going to go to sleep... and now I don't feel tired. Ugh, what is wrong with me lately?_ Silver moaned as he turned on his side and faced the wall, closing his eyes and trying to clear his mind.

"Hey, um... Silver, are you still awake? I forgot to tell you that we found where four of the seven emeralds are located, we're going out tomorrow to see which ones they are," Sonic said, quietly and softly from the doorway.

Silver turned and sat up. He nodded, "Oh, cool."

Sonic looked at him concerned, "You really need to sleep, you know that."

"And you do too, don't you?" Silver responded, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing, "But... uh... I just can't get to sleep."

Sonic walked into the room and sat on the edge of the single bed, "You didn't have trouble getting to sleep before, did you?"

"No – kind of... but never this bad," _I dunno... I guess I really like having company._

Sonic simply hummed, looking out the window.

Silver smiled sheepishly, "Sonic... you don't mind if... uh..."

Sonic looked back at the white hedgehog, a small smile on his muzzle and his eyes glimmering from the moonlight, "Yeah?"

Suddenly, Silver didn't feel like he was so courageous, facing away from the blue hedgehog, "Never mind."

Sonic put a hand on Silver's shoulder, "You want me to sleep with ya? Sure! I used to do it with Tails on the time!"

The white hedgehog moved closer to the wall to allow enough space for Sonic to squeeze into. He laid down and face Sonic.

He had never been so close to someone in a bed. He felt nervous and yet he felt happy. And he felt tired. He closed his eyes and drifted off, finally glad to be able to get some proper rest.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Came Here For A Reason

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: Hey guys! Long time, no see! And yay! I'm going to university or whatever it's called! Woo! And to answer your question, I'm not really a big Shadilver shipper, so no. This is a Sonilver story and I'm keeping it that way.**

* * *

Came Here For A Reason

* * *

He turned himself around, deciding not to be facing the wall anymore and going into the comfort of the arms that hugged him. The silver hedgehog opened his eyes slightly to look over the peaceful sleeping blue hedgehog that lay next to him.

The white hedgehog wasn't used to company, especially this close. He couldn't recall a moment where he'd been in a situation like this. But he couldn't help but enjoy it. He liked Sonic's company and he certainly could see why Tails would hang out with him.

 _And I came here for a reason. I came here to find something, some kind of missing piece, a piece to a puzzle I had no clue existed within me. Ever since I lost my friend, it's been bothering me, this lonely feeling. No one understands me... no one understands what I've been through. Yet, I'm perfectly accepted here by the people I've only just met two days ago. Why is the past so different from the future?_

Silver closed his eyes again and heaved a deep sigh, wondering why the world was so complicated.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" Sonic whispered to him, opening an eye to look at him.

"No, no I'm not," Silver simply said and turned back around, away from the blue hedgehog.

"So... any luck on finding what you were... trying to find?" Sonic asked, tiredly. He yawned before sitting up and looking over to Silver.

"I... don't know... I seriously don't know..." Silver kept his eyes closed, trying his best to completely forget where he was.

"Yeah... right," Sonic paused, placing a hand on Silver's head and stroking through each quill, "Maybe it's in the back of your head or something. I mean, we could go out somewhere while we go emerald hunting if there's something you'd like to see – oh! I've got the perfect place! It especially brilliant at sunset!"

A small smile crept onto the side of Silver's muzzle, as he looked over his shoulder at Sonic, "Really? I've seen some things in my life, do you really think where ever it is could possibly make me change my mind?"

Sonic laughed playfully, "I'll accept that challenge. I'm sure you'll love it! But... before that -" Sonic turned to look over his shoulder at the clock on the far wall, "It's still pretty early in the morning and I'm pretty sure you'd rather go on this adventure than the little adventure you had with Amy."

The smile stuck to Silver's muzzle as he instinctively reached out to grab Sonic's hand and lower it down to the side of his face, snuggling against it as he fell back asleep.

Sonic looked down at the silver hedgehog and lowered back down into the bed. _I'm pretty sure he already knows what it is he's looking for and that he's found it. He's just not willing to accept it, that's all._

* * *

A strong scent filled the bedroom, awaking the silver hedgehog up.

Sonic was already sitting on the corner of the bed, eating a chili dog. Upon seeing the silver hedgehog wake up, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and held out a mug that contained a steaming hot beverage.

"What is this?" Silver asked in a cautious tone. It's scent smelt heaps different from tea. He sat up and took the mug from the blue hedgehog's hand, sniffing the drink's scent. He coughed, it certainly was strong and not something he had smelt before.

"I don't recommend smelling it," Sonic chuckled, quickly adding, "It's coffee. I hear it's bitter, but I don't know. Never had the stuff."

Silver decided to give it a small taste, taking an ever so small sip from the edge of the mug. It was hot!

"Ow!" Silver gasped, jumping up slightly and causing some of the hot beverage to spill from the cup and onto his hands and the blanket of the bed.

Sonic took the mug from his grip, "Oh, yeah... right... sorry."

Silver's tongue was numb, making it hard to talk without having a stinging sensation on the tip of his tongue, "Could I have something cold, like milk?"

Sonic smiled, "Sure. Don't want anything to eat?"

"No thanks," Silver closed his mouth tightly and waited as Sonic left the bedroom.

Silver threw the blankets off of him, feeling the hot liquid sink in through the fabric and onto his legs. Great, not only was the liquid burning hot, but it was sticky as well.

 _I need to take a shower._ Sonic returned to the bedroom, holding a clear glass of milk to the silver hedgehog.

Silver took small sips at a time, relieved at the cold drink's... coldness. After finishing it, he handed the glass back to Sonic and looked at the blue hedgehog nervously.

"Uh... I need to... uh, take a shower."

Sonic chuckled, "Don't have to be so nervous about it. C'mon, I'll get you a dry towel along the way."

Sonic went to a cardboard located just beside the bedroom, that Silver didn't even notice was there. Silver went into the bathroom and took his gloves, boots and socks off, putting them to the corner of the room to make sure they wouldn't get wet.

However, Silver waited until Sonic came in and placed a dry towel near Silver's belongings.

"How do you use this?" Silver asked, pointing at the hot and cold taps in the shower.

"You just turn them clockwise. I usually turn the hot one on first so that I can add cold water to get the right temperature," Sonic told Silver, demonstrating how to turn the water on and off.

"Oh... manually," Silver commented under his breath, standing outside of the shower and turning the hot water on, combing the cold water and testing the water out until it was perfect, at which he'd step in.

Silver stood in the shower for awhile, watching as the water dropped off of him. _Why did I even do this? What was I thinking? This isn't going to lead me anywhere. I'm not going to find what I'm looking for._

"Are you alright in there? You haven't drowned, have you?" Sonic asked in a jokeful manner, Silver being able to see his silhouette in the tinted glass.

"No," Silver laughed, "How the heck could I drown in a centimeter of water?"

"I dunno... not going to try it though," Sonic commented and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Silver decided that he was all clean and un-sticky, so he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the dry towel from the ground and drying himself off.

He hadn't had such a good shower like that in a long time. Most of the showers he had had were cold and hardly had warmth in them. But then Silver realized – _I did come here looking for something. Looking for friendships that'll I'll just have to leave behind anyway because the reason we're going on this adventure is to look for the things that'll send me back home. I... like it here. But... I do have to leave, I suppose._

Silver placed the now wet towel onto a rack on the wall and proceeded to grab his belongings and headed to the bedroom.

He sat on the bed and put the clothing back on.

As he was putting his boots on, Sonic entered the bedroom without a plate of toast that had strawberry jam on it.

"Here. At least eat something before we go," Sonic gave the plate to the silver hedgehog and then sat beside him, "Don't worry, it's not too hot."

Silver laughed, "This looks good anyway. I haven't had toast in forever!" Silver took a large bit out of the toasted bread and smiled at Sonic.

"Uh Silver... from the comments I heard from you of these common things, they sound like they're uncommon for you. Is the future really that constricted?" Sonic asked the white hedgehog curiously.

"Well..." Silver swallowed a piece of toast, placed the plate to the other side of him and began to say, "I suppose you could say that. We've basically had to cut down on how much we eat so everyone can get a piece. And... well... there are quite a lot of trust issues, especially with us only being allowed in a group no bigger than 6. But we don't live in terrible conditions, so that's something."

"You don't call living in a small concrete apartments 'terrible conditions'? To me, that's be pretty bad. But then again, I prefer to go out and run rather than stay in one place," Sonic explained, placing his hands either side of him and looking at the wall, seemingly, thinking.

"Yeah, that's probably be restricted too," Silver laughed, "But we don't have anyone nearly as fast as you." Silver ate the next piece of toast and looked away from Sonic.

"It's been bothering me so much ever since you got here, but – how the heck are your quills like that? Were you born with them like that?" Sonic asked, curiously, turning to face the white hedgehog, that continued to look away from him.

Silver didn't respond. And even though he had felt like he was closer to Sonic just last night, he felt nervous, his heart beating faster than it usually did.

Sonic moved closer to the white hedgehog and took hold of his hand, gently stroking a thumb over it, "Why are you so nervous? I was just asking you a normal question."

Silver looked at Sonic from the corner of his eyes, feeling warmth come to his muzzle as he looked down at his hand. _Why is he doing this? To get to me?_

"So you tell me that you don't know what it is that you're looking for, but I don't think you're being exactly honest there," Sonic calmly replied into Silver's ear, causing the white hedgehog to quickly turn around and face him.

"How... how do you know?" Silver hesitated, looking at the blue hedgehog with wide eyes.

"You're an open book, Silver. It's not hard to read someone like you," Sonic laughed, taking his hand away and standing up, "Listen, I know what it is that you're really looking for. Just be careful with who you decide to be close friends with, alright."

Silver nodded and then looked down. _But... but he doesn't_ _ **really**_ _know_ _ **that**_ _._

"So, I couldn't exactly take you on that adventure yesterday with how tired you were, but how about we go on that adventure today?" Sonic held a hand out to the silver hedgehog.

The white hedgehog looked up, accepted the offer and took the blue hedgehog's hand, standing up to look at him face to face.

 _Right yeah. Let's go look for the equipment I need to go home rather than look further into what I want to find._

* * *

 **AN: Whew, that was actually hard for me to write.**

 **See, I wrote this just to get me back into the writing mood for my other stories as well, but this story needed a big update! So here it is!**


End file.
